Battle royale Talk Show
by jully777
Summary: Um programa onde entrevistaremos os personagem de Battle Royale


Battle Royale Talk Show

Aqui nos temos um programa de entrevista, e entrevistaremos os personagem de Battle Royale

UHHHHHHHH nosso primeiro Battle Royale Talk Show estou tão animada que não consigo parar de rir por isto já fui ao banheiro 16 vezes seguida

Bom antes de começar eu como diretora apresentarei o resto da equipe naquele sofá esta sentada a apresentadora um aplauso para Airi – cham, o assistente de - palco/cara que fica levantando plaquinhas ordenando a platéia a fazer um monte de coisas Yuri-cham e eu a garota que devia ta fazendo alguma coisa que preste da sua vida mais ta perdendo tempo dirigido este troço Jully :D

Ok ta bom vamos começar o nosso programa que a platéia já esta impaciente, como e de costume os mangás e animes terem clichê nos vamos começar pelo grande clichê de entrevistar primeiro personagem principal passo agora a palavra para a apresentadora que estava dormindo no sofá mais acabou de acordar Airi-cham: D

Vai colocar estas coisinhas estranhas sempre que terminar uma frase?

Só quando eu quiser algum problema: D

Não imagina você paga meu salário sem discussão

Agora antes que minha diretora interrompa novamente vamos entrevistar Shuuya Nanahara –kum pode entrar !

Na verdade eu já to aqui um tempão desde antes de você acordar na verdade eu pedi para acordada você

Olha eu trabalho aqui não você não então deixa fazer meu trabalho direito ouviu YURI LEVANDA A PLAQINHA DE APLAUSOS PARA A PLATEIA APLAUDIR MESMO QUE NÃO QUEIRA NÃO SABE QUE A DIRETORA MANDOU NOS LEVANTARMOS A AUTO ESTIMA DOS CONVIDADOS

Mas ele não tem uma baixa auto-estima ele e bonito e popular e talentoso por que animar ele ainda mais

EU MANDEI LEVANTAR A PLACA

Ok levantando placa

Bom Shuuya posso te chamar assim posso né ta conte para gente como foi Battle Royale para você

Bem foi ah péssimo eu tive que matar meus amigos

Perdão você só matou duas pessoas o Tatsumishi sem querer e o Kiriyama que você só matou por causa da Noriko então você não matou praticamente ninguém

Pensei que vinha nesse programa para ser entrevistado não criticado me desculpa se eu só muito bonzinho para agir de um modo tão cruel e matar meus colegas amigos

(platéia) ohhhhhhhhhhhh

Ah as duas pessoa que ele matou não eram amigas suas você ate podia falar com o Tatsumishi afinal vocês jogavam junto mais aposto que nunca falou o Kaz

Quem é Kaz?

O Kazuo fofo este apelido né

Bom ta. eu falei com uma vez na antes da prova de matemática começar pedi para ele me dar cola

Vocês sentavam longe um do outro como ele de deu?

Isto saiu com duplo sentido

Eu sei foi minha diretora que mandou falar

Bom foi o sistema a base de papelzinho neste dia a metade da classe tirou boas notas

Ah você sabe que acabou de fazer uma confissão na TV para todos que estão assistindo que você colou né

Putz não eu avia me esquecido edita, edita

Não da e programa ao vivo próxima pergunta eh Shuuya você ler as fanfics que os seus fã fazem de você

Bom eu leio algumas

O que você acha daquelas de romance

Me da vergonha como diria Copelia prefiro não comentar

Uh sei e das fanfics yaoi

Bom são bem criativas mais algumas são bem bizarras

Você já leu alguma?

Não eu so escuto falar

Eu li uma de você com o Kiriyama e bem interessante que saber o nome dele pra você ler

NÃO! PROXIMA PERGUNTA

Ta bem porque você goste de rock

Ah não sei eu só gosto

Você gosta do Elvis

Sim

Como faz para escutar rock já que no eu país este estilo de musica e proibido

Compro no mercado negro

Ah você freqüenta o mercado negro outra confissão que descobrimos

Ah merda eu esqueci de novo

Ok Shuuya a minha diretora me mandou eu esfregar na sua cara que no Brasil o rock não e proibido e que ela tem CDs do Elvis que ganhou do seu pai que ganhou do seu avó. Bom na sua cara

Não precisava humilhar hum

Yuri tadinho dele

Cala a boca bem o nosso tempo ta acabando tem mais alguma coisa que queira falar

Já que no seu país o rock e livre me lava para morar lá

Por que? digo porque você não vai para os U.S.A lá e a terra do rock

Porque ele e inimigo do meu país e eu não quero entrar de clandestino lá as leis lá são boas diferente do Brasil soube que e fácil driblar as leis lá

E fácil principalmente quem e de menor

Então me leva

Sinto muito, o que faz sucesso lá e sertanejo universitário

Agora antes que o Shuuya comece a chorar de novo ou fazer um discurso imenso eu quero da uma boa noite

Eu não faço discursos imensos

Faz sim imensos e chatos

E agora fique com um programa chato que não da audiência e que eu não sei o nome

Bastidores

Airi agora eu vou pra casa comer quer vim comigo

Comer o que

Uma gororoba que eu não sei definir

A diretora vai

Vai

O Shuuya vai

Vai

Então não gostaria mais eu preciso de carona para casa então vamos

Nota da autora :obrigado por lerem e agora uma explicação caso pessoas de outros países leram

Copélia e uma personagem de um seriado brasileiro uma das falas da personagem e prefiro não comentar mais duvidas escrevam nos comentários


End file.
